This invention relates to a quick attach fender and method for using the same.
Many vehicles have permanently attached fenders. However, some vehicles, such as farm tractors, do not have permanent fenders because such fenders often interfere with the operation of the vehicle in the field. However, even with farm tractors, at times it is desirable to have fenders to prevent mud from being thrown by the wheels. For example, when moving a tractor from field to field, it is desirable to have a mud flap or fender which will prevent the mud from being thrown all over the operator of the vehicle, and the cab of the vehicle. On some occasions, the mud on the windshield of the vehicle can become a safety hazard, and it is desirable to have protection against the throwing of mud onto the vehicle by the vehicle wheels. One difficulty in providing fenders for farm tractors is the requirement that the fenders be removed when the tractors are used in the field. In the field, the vehicle wheels encounter considerable mud and soil, and the fenders often cause binding when the wheels become mud caked. Therefore, farmers do not want as a general rule, to have fenders on their vehicles when the vehicles are in the field.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved quick attach fender for vehicles and an improved method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a fender which can be removed quickly in a matter of a few seconds or minutes.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a quick attach fender which will readily shed mud or other foreign materials which tend to become caked thereon.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a quick attach fender which can be utilized with any of a number of various models of farm tractors currently on the market.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a quick attach fender which will yield when engaged by the wheel of the vehicle, and which will return to its original configuration after having been engaged by the wheel of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a quick attach fender which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.